The Forbidden Love
by TNK70
Summary: A story that starts out weird and dramatic than later comes romance NaruxHina, and maybe some other pairings im not sure yet


Chapter One: He's back

Naruto had returned from a long training with his sensei Jiraiya. Naruto was excited to see all of his friends while Jiraiya was just interested in staring at every woman that passed by him with a big chest. Anyways Hinata had heard from Kiba that Naruto had returned from his training, Hinata started to turn red as she started to imagine seeing Naruto again. After all it had been a year since she last saw him.

Hinata ran off to the one place she could think of where she could find Naruto, at the Ichiraku Ramen Shop. She ran around the corner bumping into someone and fell backwards. She rubbed her head "owww that hurt" she said as someone extended their hand out to her. She grabbed the person's hand for support as she stood up, then rubbed her eyes and looked who she had ran into. Hinata started to blush as she saw it was Naruto.

He had changed a lot in a year, but so had she for Naruto almost didn't notice it was Hinata had it not been for her smile. "O-oh N-Naruto it's you" Hinata managed to say for she was speechless as Naruto had become more handsome and stronger. She noticed Naruto examine her a bit she had became more slender and her body had beginned to mature in the past year.

Naruto gives Hinata one of his cheesy grins as she blushes; he manages to catch her as she passes out. "Oh boy" Naruto said as he carries her to Ichiraku Ramen and sets her in a seat trying to wake her up. Meanwhile, Hinata was dreaming of Naruto and her having a picnic. Hinata looked at Naruto and said "N-Naruto can I a-ask you something?"

Naruto looks up at Hinata with a mouthful of rice balls then swallows and replies "yea sure what is it Hinata?" She started to get nervous as she couldn't get the words to come out she took a deep breath than said "do you love me Naruto?" Naruto is taken off guard by this question then says "Hinata…..I…", when suddenly she heard someone calling her "Hinata wake up. Come on wake up."

Hinata fluttered her eyes she saw she was at Ichiraku Ramen, but how did she get here she certainly didn't remember coming in the last thing she remembered was… Oh! She thought I had passed out in front of Naruto. She turned to her right and to her surprise there was a worried Naruto who looked relieved. "Oh Hinata thank goodness you're alright." Hinata just sat there blushing playing with her fingers thinking "Drat I almost got to hear the answer this time."

Naruto shouts to Teuchi and Ayame "I'll have two pork ramen and one miso ramen." Hinata was kind of hungry so she decided to order one too but before she could Naruto look at her smiling "don't worry I'll pay for yours what do you want?" Hinata blushed at his offer and said quietly "I'll h-have a miso r-ramen please…." Ayame came back and handed Hinata her ramen then gave Naruto his ramen while saying, "By the way Naruto you don't need to raise your voice we can hear you without the shouting." They both ate their ramen quietly when Hinata spoke up "t-thank you for p-paying for m-m-my ramen N-Naruto."

Naruto smiled at her and said "No problem Hinata that's what friends are for." They finished their ramen and left when Hinata said "N-Naruto will y-you walk me home I'm afraid of the dark…." Naruto looked at her and said "sure Hinata." They walked home in silence as Hinata was blushing while her stomach was doing summersaults. As they got to Hinata's house, Hinata turned around thanking Naruto for walking her home. Then out of nowhere she did the strangest thing, Hinata kissed Naruto on the cheek then ran off into her house. Naruto was shocked but then shrugged it off saying to his self that maybe its Hinata's way of saying thank you.

Three days have passed; Naruto and Hinata have not said one word to each other since the kiss on the cheek. Naruto was wondering why his stomach felt weird, while Hinata on the other hand was hiding in her room blushing at the fact that she kissed Naruto on the cheek. Naruto decided to stroll through town hoping he would run into Hinata, but sadly she was nowhere to be found. He sighed and headed to the training area where he ran into Kiba and Shino. Naruto yells "Hey Kiba Shino what's up? Have you seen Hinata around?" Kiba and Shino shook there heads as Shino spoke "Hinata hasn't been to practice for three days Naruto were getting worried did something happen when you saw her?" Naruto blushes a little shaking his hands in front of him "N-no nothing out of the sort hehe" He rubs his head sheepishly "Anyways I got to go bye!" Naruto runs off before they could interrogate him further. Meanwhile Hinata was in her room pacing and couldn't get Naruto out of her head when suddenly she heard a knock "Come in" Hinata's little sister Hinabi walks in and closes the door "Hi nee-san can I ask you something?"


End file.
